


【幸不二】夏日情人节•告白

by yangxizi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi
Summary: 归途中，河边摇摇摆摆走着的一群黑鸭，其中一只落了队，急急忙忙得想赶上大部队，着急忙慌的脚蹼不听话地打架，不二看着它笨头笨脑摔跤又爬起来的样子觉得很是好笑。“周助，我要说咯，好喜欢你。”“啊，夏天的确是一个适合表白的季节。”
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Fuji Syusuke, 幸不二 - Relationship





	【幸不二】夏日情人节•告白

不二周助看着刚买来的扇子，感慨道：“啊，有点可惜店里没有仙人掌图案的呢。”

幸村精市走在一边，笑了笑，“不二还真是如此执着仙人掌呢，其实向日葵的图案也很好看。”

不二周助认真端详起扇子上的黄色花朵，点了点头，“夏天的花。”

可惜，他并不喜欢向日葵的花语。

幸村倒是兴致勃勃地看着来往的人。不二趁机偷偷看了他一眼，幸村似乎对周边的一切都很感兴趣，时不时地就会拉拉自己的袖子让他看有趣的东西，像个第一次参加夏日祭的孩子。

照理来说……

“不二喜欢吃甜食吗？”

“啊……并不讨厌。”

“给。” 才走神了一会儿的功夫，幸村就从背后变出了两个苹果糖。

路边的灯映在晶莹剔透的糖浆上，愣是照出了金属的色泽，分外诱人。

“这是幸村的魔法吗，多谢。”

不二接过来咬了一口，立刻后悔了起来。

苹果……有点酸。

幸村看到不二微微皱起的眉头，凑过来担心地问：“很酸吗？抱歉，我知道不二不喜欢酸食，但是它看上去真的很诱人。”

“没事的。“不二笑了笑，悠哉游哉地摇了摇扇子，把苹果糖悄无声息地挪开了。

幸村左右环顾，双眸微狭，锁定了不远处的棉花糖小吃摊，“我想那个一定不会再出错了。”

不二及时制止了他，“幸村，我没有手拿了。”

幸村闻言接过不二手里的苹果糖，双手在空中晃了几晃，苹果糖魔术般的消失了。

不二吃惊，暗自思忖，今天的幸村真是跟以前不太一样呢，难道这是幸村的新招数吗？说不定之后集训的晚会上跟幸村一起合作魔术节目……如果能让真田跟手冢打下手，似乎能有非同寻常的节目效果呢。

思来想去间，两人已经走到河边准备观看烟火。由于二人一路上信步看花式的停停走走，最好的位置已经被占完，就连他们站着的地方也变得有些摩肩擦踵。

越往河边人声越嘈杂，不二听见幸村附身在他耳边说：“小心，别走散了。”

“嗯。“不二又摇了摇扇子。 当对岸的烟花在夜幕中绽开的时候，不二感觉到身边的人群开始渐渐兴奋热闹了起来，熟悉的夏日祭氛围在这一刻被点燃了。

迎面吹来的是河畔凉爽的风，还带着烟火的硝烟味，果然夏日祭跟烟火，再合适不过。

光与声肆无忌惮地在夜空中大放光彩，看烟火的人还在持续增长。

不二这次是真的因为热才摇起了扇子，猝不及防地就被幸村拉住了手。

“看样子，人又多起来了。”

他向幸村看去，眼里藏不住的些许慌乱和羞涩。

居然在这时候第一次牵了手。

这个漫长又热烈的夏夜里，喧闹的人声，绽放的烟火声似乎跟不二听见的声音融在了一块。

幸村的口型似乎说着： “周助，我要说咯，好喜欢你。”

归途中，河边摇摇摆摆走着的一群黑鸭，其中一只落了队，急急忙忙得想赶上大部队，着急忙慌的脚蹼不听话地打架，不二看着它笨头笨脑摔跤又爬起来的样子觉得很是好笑。

幸村此时塞了块巧克力在心不在焉的不二手心里。

“……巧克力？”看来幸村真的是往魔术师方向发展了吗？是仁王启蒙的吗？如果是，那么这块巧克力似乎还是不吃微妙啊……

幸村突然停了下来，不二也停下了脚步，他看见幸村分外认真地说道，“虽说2月份就想送出，但是8月份的巧克力会跟心一起融化哦。”

不二睁开了眼，定定看着幸村：“啊，夏天的确是一个适合表白的季节。”

他拆开了包装纸，把巧克力郑重地塞进了嘴里。

他品尝了许久。

他看着他品尝了许久。

“……是精市融化的温柔的味道。”

***

2月14日，不二在立海大门口磨磨蹭蹭了许久。

“啊，不二！抱歉老师拖了一会儿课，请问电话里你说找我，是有什么事吗？”

看幸村难得标标准准得穿好了校服外套，或许是因为要背着书包的关系，不二这么想。

“其实今天是有事想……”

话到嘴边，他看见慢一步的真田弦一郎捧着一大堆巧克力，盒子上大多用粉色的彩笔写着“to 幸村精市”。

“这是，幸村今天收到的吗？”

真田脸色似乎不是很好看。

“并不是哦……最下面那盒是真田的。”幸村灿烂一笑，夕阳映着他的脸，好看非常。

不二把目光移向真田，只见真田脸上有一丝可疑的红。

“……啊，我今天是来还手冢借真田的字典。”说罢，在书包里越过他准备的巧克力，把手冢借给自己的字典掏了出来，往真田的巧克力山上一放。

没等真田反应过来，不二继续开口道，“我今天正好来神奈川办点事，就顺便来帮他还东西了。网球部今天活动，他说他会在短信里告知你的。那么，我就不打扰了，告辞。”

他的语气是前所未有的迅速，脑内是空前绝后的头脑风暴。

看着不二绝尘而去的背影，幸村和真田不明所以地互看了一眼。

***

2月29日，幸村给不二发去了生日祝福短信，意料之中的收到了一句“多谢幸村还记得”的短信。

放下手机后他翻开那本“真田”的字典，扉页写着“手冢国光”的名字。

167页上夹着一张卡纸，上面写着“to 幸村精市”。

***

8月15日，不二收到了一盒巧克力，包装纸是手绘的仙人掌，里面有一张青色的字条写着： 【你2月想告诉我的事，在很久很久以前就全部传达到了哦。】

不二拿起了一颗。

“啊，希望是芥末味的呢。”

——闪回剧场——

1.

【看来幸村真的是往魔术师方向发展了吗？是仁王启蒙的吗？如果是，那么这块巧克力似乎还是不吃微妙啊……】

正在商场挑选整蛊道具的仁王突然打了个喷嚏。

同行的柳生看了看冷冷清清的商场：“今天商场人不多，冷气似乎有点强劲，挑好道具就回家吧。”

“噗哩。”

2.

【说罢，在书包里越过巧克力，把手冢借给自己的字典掏了出来，往真田的巧克力山上一放。】

真田内心地震，不二这是在做什么？虽说这几天社团有加强对手臂力量的训练，但是这堆巧克力已经逼近自己的承受极限了，有几个送幸村的巧克力盒子重得似乎里头装的不是巧克力。

这本字典看上去似乎很轻盈，但是纸张似乎是极好的字典纸，纸面洁白细致，不透明性高，可能还具有一定的防水性。字典还很新，要么是新买没多久的，要么是主人平时轻柔翻阅的。（手冢：多谢夸奖。）

但是，手冢从没给借过自己的字典啊！

想了这么多，这时才想到最关键的一点，真是太松懈了。

反应过来的时候，不二已经走了。

幸村与他互看了一眼，真田发现幸村的目光落在字典上，随后绽开一个笑。

“真田不介意我借走你的字典吧？”

明明是个疑问句，却说出了陈述句的语气。

罢了，这就是立海大的日常。

3.

2月15日，网球部更衣室。

“抱歉手冢，前几天你借给我的字典我似乎弄丢了，如果你不介意的话，我今天放学会去书店买一本新的赔你。”不二一脸歉意，笑着说道。

手冢扶了扶眼镜，点了点头：“下次不要这么大意了。”

不二点了点头，似乎松了一口气：“那本字典应该没有什么特殊之处吧。”

手冢想了想，回道，“并没有。”

“好，那么，明天见，手冢。”

手冢这时才想起那本字典的扉页上写了名字，那是某天他想试试看一支吸饱了墨的新钢笔能否正常出水而随手写的。

不二脚程很快，手冢抬头的时候，他已经走远了。

不过写或不写，其实也不是什么重要的事。

（幸村&不二：不！很重要！）

4.

2月29日，不二家。

“生日快乐，不二，四年一度的生日真的令人印象深刻呢！ From：幸村”

不二没急着回复，放下手机先是站起身去摆弄了弄仙人掌，又下楼倒了杯水，才打开手机。

“多谢幸村还记得^_^ From：不二”

书架上放着一盒巧克力，矢车菊图案的包装纸，系着紫色蝴蝶结，上面本该有一张卡片，在半个月前失踪了，不二也没去追究，反正到现在它也失去了意义。

半年后，幸村在拜访不二家的时候，随手翻看CD架时看到了藏在缝隙里的巧克力。

不二端着两杯冰茶走进房间，看到幸村手上拿着那盒巧克力，兜兜转转，还是送到了他手上。

“啊，那是2月想给你的。”

幸村温柔地抚摸着包装纸，“看得出来。”

这个图案的包装纸并不多见，不二应该找了很久。

不二想了想，歪头一笑，“情人节快乐，精市。”

一个轻柔的吻落在了他的额头。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你的阅读，希望你能喜欢。这是一篇在2020年8月14号深夜写的文章，相信有人能看得出这篇文章是基于夏情这首歌词写的【无人看出来就说明鄙人文笔渣到读者半路弃文无人问津哈哈哈哈】，主上唱的那一句“いくよ～「大好き！！」”真的甜蜜暴击到我想谈恋爱。感谢rb，让年纪一把的社畜重燃初中的二次元初恋动漫（当然新活动出了骂还是会骂）。由于三次元比较忙，这首歌听了大半个月，但直到夏日情人节的最后一秒也没有写完，第二天还重新修改了一遍。总体来说我写得偏含蓄委婉【我有藏一些小线索小细节，希望你能发现！】我觉得这才是符合初中、高中生时期遮遮掩掩的恋爱小心情啊！  
> 这是我第一篇幸不二文，再加上初中时期是个不二厨，全文大体上还是从不二的视角出发的，如果对幸村的性格言辞拿捏得或许不妥当之处，望海涵、  
> 十分感谢你读到这里。希望正文与小剧场你都能喜欢。


End file.
